guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dominating Minds
Dominating Minds We're an ambitious guild on our way to rule Dofus on Aermyne! We're a friendly and nice guild and if you want to be part of the conquest we're happy to accept any English speaking players. At the moment we have various nationalities playing, so don't hesitate to ask for an invitation no matter which continent you come from! We're friendly, and we have dedicated guildies! We have room for both hardcore levelers and hard-working crafters. We like the game, but we don't take it too seriously. We do dungeon runs, we hunt together and we help each other out in any occasion. If you're looking for a guild that most of all is friendly, just, and active we just might be the guild for you! Requirements We're only accepting level 50+ players at the moment. You must speak English and preferably be active. At the moment we have no assigned alignment. The leader belongs to the Brakmarian alignment but most of the aligned guildmates are bontarian at the moment. Rules Within the Guild General rules *Be active. *Be nice. *If you decide to leave the guild, please provide a reason. *If you know you're not going to be playing for a long time, let someone in charge know so you won't get kicked out. *If you encounter bullying, harassment, bad language or otherwise disturbing behaviour from your guildmates, immediately notify a guild officer. Appropriate measures will then take place. *If by some chance you get a guild member as a PvP target, ask before trying to kill them. Be nice, and respectful of their decisions. *All in all, don't be stupid, and enjoy yourself! Perceptor rules *If there's more than 1 free perceptor, you're free to place them anywhere you like. Promoting the guild is always a good idea. However, don't place the last perceptor without asking whether someone else was already planning on placing it somewhere else. *You're allowed to collect loot from perceptors you have personally placed. Don't collect the loot if someone else placed the perc. *If a perc gets attacked and you are free you should join the fight no matter who placed it. Remember, you won't lose energy points if you are defending! Other rules Other rules concerning houses, chests, paddocks or the guild fund can be found under the corresponding headlines. Who's in charge If you want to join the guild, these are the people you should try to reach (also known as guild officers): Leader *Pilkehdi lvl 100 Seconds in Command *Krizalid lvl 148 *Wilii lvl 82 *Chiwo lvl 140 Recruiting officer *Bernane 114 Muse (guild officers' alt characters) *Tilkku lvl 41 *Hovsa lvl 110 *Hydr-taika lvl 121 *Odilet lvl 107 Please acknowledge that the leader already has a huge amount of responsibilities and if you need to ask for some small favor you may ask any officer, not just the leader. 2nds in Command can handle any problem that the leader can, and the Recruiting officer is responsible for recruiting related things. Ranks All available ranks are not in use and there should be a very special reason why to use other ranks than what's listed here. Donating experience to the guild will benefit you and everybody else in the guild: you will get more rights and the guild's power will increase. After 20 days of inactivity, you will be labeled as a 'Deserter', After 1 month of inactivity, you will be force-removed from the guild. The ones marked with an asterisque : - Rank not directly connected to the amount of exp donated, or - The rights will be considered case by case Professions You can contact these players for free (or reduced cost) services within the field of their profession. Please only list your profession if it's above level 50! Also, if there are more than 3 professions in a certain category, please remove the one with the lower level. Any number of level 100 crafters may be listed. Thanks for your cooperation! | |- ! scope="row"| Crafting | | |- ! scope="row"| Carver | | |- ! scope="row"| Smith | | |} Upcoming events and notes Announcements on upcoming events, such as drop or exp hunts or information about absences etc. Pilkehdi announces: Can't get that new shiny piece of equipment? Can't afford to buy mats to level up your profession? Need a higher +wis Cawwot Dofus? Let's put it this way: are you in need for some cash? Bernane will soon be starting a loaning service for guildies. You may borrow an amount between 100kk and 1mk. The interest will be 10% and the time within which you have to pay back the loan depends on the size of the loan. More info and a new section for this sercive will be created shortly. Pilkehdi announces: Dear Guildies, as you know Christmas is in a few weeks and I am glad to announce that we have a fairy godmother called Bernane in the guild. :) (S)he's willing to give gifts to guildies according to their wishes. The catch? There isn't any! Make your wish on the talk page and it just might come true :) Krizalid annouces: Ladies and gentleladies, fellow guildies! Our guild is leveling very fast, and we also are fortunate enough to be getting new members with high levels. We also observed that most players online are usually lvl60+. That is why the guild officers have decided to raise the minimum level necessary to join, but also to remain, in Dominating Minds up to level 60+. Do not worry! You have plenty of time to reach the required level! The deadline for reaching the minimum level is 01.01.2011. If somehow you will not make it untill then, you will be kicked out of the guild (unless you are a craftsman or officers alt). Mr-Gumpy announces: Desperately in need of resourses!!! Currently working on a handyman so I need........Gobball eyes, Gobball hooves, all feild resourses, tofu resourses, Craboral pincer, Coralater coccyx, and any wood planks, so please feel free to pm me in game and donate plz!!!! Note: You may also put them in guild resourse chest, as i will be checking it more often for resourses I can use. Pilkehdi announces, IMPORTANT: Someone seems to have forgotten the chest rules, since someone has taken intercity potions, but hasn't paid for them. I assume someone just forgot to pay, so I'll ignore it this time. I'll check the chest next Sunday, and if there's still problems everyone will be banned from the chest til I know who's messing with the chest. Pilkehdi 00:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Pilkehdi announces: Hello Guildies! The first thing I have to do is to apologize. We purchased a paddock, but it's none of those that we voted for. The reason is we just found a 18 space paddock that only cost 3mk! We just couldn't let that kind of a bargain go (and we didn't want anyone else to notice it and buy it before us), so I and the other officers decided to discard the vote and go for it. If you have any questions, contact an officer. More info about breeding and using the paddocks will come later. Until we start breeding you're free to keep your mounts in the paddock as long as you have Scout or any higher rank. If you are interested in becoming a guild breeder contact an officer! Chiwo announces: I am breeding now; I got the mount tame spell and got the first 5 mounts for the guild.. I'll do allIi can to get the mounts fertile so we can get ridable mounts for the guild :). Dragon-Fyre is also a guild breeder, so he is gonna be my right hand man, so when I'm unable to breed/away, he will help me with it ^^. So dont worry, soon we have usable mounts in the guild! Pilkehdi announces: I will clean up the resource chest tomorrow to make more space for some new stuff. That means that all items will be put to the market for sale and i'll put a somewhat correspoding amout of kamas to the guild fund. The items that I will not take are: equipments, harvestables (ore, alloys, wheat etc), potions, bread and scrolls. Remember, anything you can use you may take :) The purpose of the chest is to share wealth, not just store stuff in another chest. There's still some baker stuff in there that i know some of you can use, please take it! Also, if you're training a profession there are some profession scrolls available. There will also be some minor changes to the rules and ranks soon, so stay tuned -^_^- Guild officers announce: We have raised the level requirement to join the guild to 50. No members under level 50 will be kicked out, but we urge those guildies to level up as fast as possible. Ask for leveling help from officers or other guildies if needed. Thank you! Pilkehdi announces: There's already a LOT of stuff in the resource chest. If you are a baker, there's for example some flour you can take. And if there's anything you can use, just take it! Otherwise we'll just have to either throw stuff away, give it back or sell it (any profit would go to the guild fund of course). I'm looking for blop pieces to craft more Guild house potions, so if you have any drop them into the chest. And if there's something you need, tell it here in an announcement or on the talk page. We might have just what you need. Also, we got a nice equipment donation from Paako-da, so share your ideas about events and we'll be giving out these pieces of equipment as prizes! Ps. Officers, I put Paako-da's items into the officers' chest, so don't take it away please ^^ Pilkehdi annouces: Would you like to see more events arranged? Post your ideas on the discussions/talk page! Guild officers would be happy to arrange more events, just let us know what you want to do. Kaotekikakirokiteko announces: Hello, I am leveling a handymen, so later on when we buy a paddock poke me for breeding item supplies. Note: For the guild, the Breeding Items will be 100% free. As well as any other handymen crafts. Let's Rock! Pro-Captured announces: Hey there. I'm trying to level up Jeweller/Jewelmagus fast, so I can provide cheap crafts/mages for guildies. At the moment for Jeweller, I'm at 100% for 1-4 slots, and 83% for 5-6 slots. I'm going to get Jewelmagus to possibly 70 by the end of this week. If you want to help me train Jewelmagus, feel free to PM me in-game (I'm usually on Propero-Captured). I'll remember your kindness and repay it with 1-2 free mage-jobs :D. Thanks for taking the time to read this. See you all soon :P. Guild Fund We will call the fund the "Guild fund" from now on, since we have just purchased our first 2 houses. :) *'If you want to enter the house, you need to pay a level based donation to the guild fund -' low levels pay less than high levels. You must multiply your level by the according multiplier displayed here to calculate the size of your payment. In addition you may make a voluntary donation of any size. See the table below to find out how much you have to pay: *Your alt chars don't have to donate, only one donation per account is obligatory. You donate according to the highest level character you have in the guild. *Pilkehdi has an alt char to take donations. Don't give your money to anyone else if you want to be 100% sure it goes to the right place! The character is called Lady-Purse and has the rank "Treasurer". We're keeping track of donations on the guild page here on Guildopedia. (and later on our new guild site which is in the making right now) *Donating a considerable amount of kamas will most likely grant special rights when it comes to house safes (in addition to donating you must be trustworthy in the eyes of the guild officers). * If you want to get new mounts in the future, keep the donations coming! When we have a paddock we'll breed mounts for everyone. *After collecting the necessary funds for a paddock there will be a poll about the paddock location. Start looking! *'To use the houses/chests you have to read the rules below.' House Rules IMPORTANT HOUSE INFO AND RULES: Location(s): 15,27 So far, we have TWO houses in Sufokia, both with a single chest. One of them is Pilkehdi's, and the other is Chiwo's. Pilkehdi's house is open to all guildies who have paid the level based donation to the guild. The chest in Pilkehdi's house will be a resource chest (more information can be found below). In order to access this chest, you only have to make a small donation of 70kk to the guild! The money will go toward future guild events, such as our upcoming paddocks, so thank you for understanding :). Chiwo's house (Mikeinator's house) is open to guild officers and large donators only. The chest there will contain exclusive items for those that are loyal (usually financially ;o) to the guild. Some rare/expensive items may be available to other guildies too, and you may get them by asking an officer (the items may for example be equipment or high level alloys). Once again, all donations go toward the guild's future events, so don't hesitate to donate more for further benefits! House Rules: If you have already made the necessary donations, you may ask for the house and chest codes from a guild officer. If you are not an officer, DO NOT tell your code to anyone else, not to guildies that think they can access the chests, not to strangers, not even to your dog. If you think someone deserves a code, please notify a guild officer. Telling the code to others is a violation of the guild rules, and may even get you banned from the guild itself. And we don't want that. IMPORTANT CHEST INFO AND RULES We have turned the house chests into resource chests! Now, you may ask, aren't they already resource chests? Well, the answer to that is, yes, we just couldn't find a better name for it. Basically, a few dedicated guildies will be donating tons of free ''(thats right, FREE) stuff such as Farmer harvests (wheat through hemp), Alchemist crafts (Potions, Edelweisses), etc. This way, whenever you are in need of some wheat for your wholemeal bread, it will almost always be there in the chest waiting for you! Of course, there will be caps, although they will be generous! More information can be found on the Talk page. If you would like to be one of those profession suppliers (farmer, miner, lumberjack, or even a specific item, etc.) check with a guild officer first, then please put your name in this table along with the item you would like to supply, and the maximum cap an individual guildie may take. Don't forget to mention whether its per day or per week! Alternatively, if you would like to sell your items in the chest and recieve actual profit from it, you can as well! Just fill out the chart below with the price and item. If a guildie would want to buy your item, they would put the money into the chest, then withdraw the item. You may only put your items in on Monday, and we will give the money you've earned on Sunday. This way, things are much easier to track. If you would like part of the profit to be donated to the guild fund you can set the donation-% on the table. Thank you for your understanding :). Chest Rules: You may put in excess items into the chest that other guildies can use. Just remember, if you put a resource in, please acknowledge that you may not get it back. And remember, each chest ONLY has 80 slots (no matter how big it seems), so don't put everything from your bank into the chest. The chest will be cleaned up every now and then from stuff that no one seems to need. Any pieces of equipment in the chest may be used by anyone. If the person borrowing (yes, borrowing) the item doesn't need it anymore, please return it to the chest. If we catch anyone selling equipment, food, or potions from the chest for profit, they will be banned from the chest/house! Selling only benefits the seller, and not the guildies in general. Please do not take empty out the chest, for obvious reasons. Also, if there is a great quantity of an item (100+ wheat), please always leave at least one. If the item is from a guild supplier listed above, please leave at least one item left for organizational purposes as well. Do not take any money out of the chests! To receive the money from the items you put in the chest contact an officer (you may be paid every Sunday). The reason you may not withdraw money by yourself is because then it'll be impossible to find out the cause of a possible imbalance in the chest and there might be some confusion about who can withdraw money, how much and when. So once again, you may not withdraw any money from the chests! If anything serious were to happen, and we don't know who did it, we will ban EVERYONE from the chests, and rights will be reconsidered one-by-one. We don't want that to happen either ;3. If you have any questions about the fund/houses/chests/paddock write your comments on the talk page (link on top of the page) or contact a guild officer. Paddock Rules/Info (Under Construction) Location(s): -54,5 As many of you have heard, we have recently gotten one HUGE 18 slot paddock! This means the guild can now start it's "breeding program" (more info below). Paddock Rules: At the moment, the paddock is only openly available to guild breeders and guild officers. If you would like to train any of your mount's stats such as Maturity and Energy, etc. please ask any breeders or guild officers to place it in. This is only a ''temporary measure until we finally get a steady routine set, so bear with us! If you would like to participate in the guild breeding and become a breeder, please contact a guild officer! If you do have access to the paddock, you are NOT allowed to take someone else's mount without their permission. You also may not take any breeding items and sell them for profit, unless they have been depleted. You may move around the items though, for maximum training efficiency. You also may not overload the paddock with all your mounts. Yes, 18 slots are a lot, but it isn't infinite, so please be aware others may want to use it too. Unused mounts should be stored in the shed, which instead has a 100 mount capacity. We also urge you not to have your mounts breed with other fertile mounts, accidentally or purposefully, without the owners consent. Fertile mounts in the same paddock, unless blocked, will interact with each other by eventually walking toward each other. And the last thing we want is unwanted babies D:. So please, wear a con... err... place fertile mounts in the shed or block them off with breeding items. If you don't follow these rules, you may lose paddock rights, or even be kicked from the guild! We don't want that, do we? ;3, News 8/12/2010 '''Bernane promoted to Recruiting officer! '''5/12/2010 '''Guild reaches level 28. '''30/11/2010 One huge Paddock has been purchased! 24/11/2010 Voting for the paddock location has started and will be open til the 29th of November. 21/11/2010 '''Guild reaches level 27. Level requirement to join the guild raised to 50. '''12/11/2010 2 Guild houses have been purchased! More info above. 10/11/2010 '''Guild reaches level 26. '''4/11/2010'' '''3 million kamas donated! Thank you all! 31/10/2010 '''Guild reaches level 25. '''30/10/2010 2 million kamas donated! A thousand thanks to all donators :) 29/10/2010 '''Voting for the house location has started and will be open til the 12th of November. '''28/10/2010 '''Guild reaches level 24. '''21/10/2010 '''Guild reaches level 23. Check out the event for this saturday :) '''13/10/2010 Guild reaches level 22. 10/10/2010 '''House fund updated. Important notice for chars under level 40! Chiwo promoted to 2nd in Command! '''8/10/2010 '''Guild reaches level 21. '''1 million kamas donated! 5/10/2010 '''Propero's competition ends. PM for the rewards if you are 1. Forest-Elf 2. Tatsumaru-akechi 3. Kekkonen. '''3/10/2010 '''Level requirement raised to 40+. '''1/10/2010 '''Welcome back Wilii! Wilii promoted to 2nd in command. '''28/9/2010 '''Guild reaches level 20. '''27/9/2010 '''Half a million donated! Thank you and keep up the good work! '''25/9/2010 '''Guild reaches level 19. '''Propero's competition starts! Check out the rules and take part! Winners will be rewarded! 23/9/2010 '''Chiwo promoted to Recruiting Officer. '''21/9/2010 '''Guild discussion page updated. Check out the House/Paddock rights info page as well (Discussion Page). '''20/9/2010 '''Guild reaches level 18. Rules revised. Ranks renewed. House fund started. '''18/9/2010 '''Guild now has 50 members! '''15/9/2010 '''Krizalid promoted to Second in Command. '''14/9/2010 Guild reaches level 17. 6/9/2010 '''Guild reaches level 16. '''6/9/2010 '''Propero-Captured promoted to Recruiting Officer. '''31/8/2010 Guild reaches level 15. 20/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 14. '''20/8/2010 '''Ashwin promoted to Second in Command. '''19/8/2010 '''Rules updated, check out the house fund info too. '''9/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 13. '''9/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 12. '''2/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 11. '''2/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 10. '''19/7/2010 '''Recruiting Officer added as a rank. '''17/7/2010 '''Guild reaches level 9. '''16/7/2010 '''Guild reaches level 8. '''15/7/2010 '''Professions added. '''13/7/2010 '''Rank table created. '''10/7/2010 The Dominating Minds guild page is created! Donations